mari_mari_cutiefandomcom-20200214-history
Jake
Jake '''is a major character and one of the main love interests for Mari in the first half of Season 2 and one of the main antagonists of the latter half. He lives in Hawaii and goes to Hawaii-Skoll, but originally comes from West Virginia. Appearance Jake has blonde hair and light blue eyes. His outfits change depending on the day and episode but he seems to prefer wearing blue. Personality Jake is incredibly manipulative, he lies and pretends to be a nice and understanding person to get his way. Role in Series Season 2 Episode 1(debut) Mari meets Jake in class and he asked her to sit next to each other during lunch. They quickly become friends. Season 2 Episode 2 Jake introduces Mari to Suzi. He and Mari grow closer. Season 2 Episode 3 Jake asks Mari if she is feeling okay, Mari lies because she doesn't want him to know it's about Levi. Jake comforts Mari anyways and even walks her home. He later in the evening texts Mari and asks if he can come over, Mari says yes and he sneaks in. Mari tells him everything and they kiss. Season 2 Episode 4 Jake walks Mari to class while holding hands and later have lunch together. When he asks Mari on a date, she has to decline, because she already has plans. Jake was quite insulted by it and tries to guilt-trip Mari. Season 2 Episode 5 Jake visits the Beach with Mari, Lani, and Suzi. After Suzi's death, Jake comforts Mari. During the party, Jake and Mari kiss and Jake asks Mari if they could go further. Mari is very reluctant and unsure, Jake ignores this but gets stopped by JJ and his friends. JJ, Kasey, Jakob and Kevin beat Jake up. Season 2 Episode 6 Jake spreads a rumor about Mari, that she is pregnant with Levis child. During the orchestra practice, Jake throws mean stares at Mari. At the school orchestra, Jake boasts with his new girlfriend Alexis to Mari. When the photo of him and Mari is projected, Alexis walks up to Jake who already knows that she is angry. Afterwards Jake argues with Alexis who apparently slapped him in the face. Season 2 Episode 9 (no speaking role) Jake can be seen speaking and kissing another girl. Season 2 Episode 10 When Jake saw that Mari and Lani made up, he calls them "w**res" and insults Mari some more. To get revenge Mari wrote the song "Dear Jake." to show the school how she really felt about him. Lizzy calls him over and Mari sang it to him. Jake is very surprised to hear that Mari still has feelings for him. Relationships '''Mari: At the start of their relationship, Jake acted very friendly and understanding toward Mari, always comforting her and listening to her. Though when he sees that Mari wasn't as invested in the relationship he quickly acts rather cold toward her and after she didn't want to go further with him his demeanor toward her makes a 180. After that he insults Mari and spreads rumors about her. Suzi: Jake and Suzi seem to be friends since before Mari moved to Hawaii and he even introduced them. He was initially shocked by Suzi's death but calmed down quickly. He wasn't seen on her funeral, so it can be assumed that he and Suzi weren't to close. Alexis: Jake met and got together with Alexis after he and Mari broke up. They seem to have gotten very close over this short period of time, and she affectionately calls him "Jakey-Wakey" and he calls her "babe". Alexis also mentioned that they had copulated. After the photo of Mari and Jake was displayed during the concert, they broke up, even though he tried to save their relationship. Lani: Jake and Lani were friends until Lani found out about his true nature. Real Life YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeU_839Zdieju38JWeYNqUQ/feed Trivia * He probably is a "Nekophobe" * He can be seen in the opening of Season 3 next to Eli ** It is very possible that this means that he will make an appearance in Season 3 Category:Characters